In recent years, memory systems including a nonvolatile memory have been widely spread. As one of such memory systems, a solid state drive (SSD) with a NAND flash memory is known.
Recently, non-volatile memories of the type in which write and read of data are carried out by the last-in first-out (LIFO) method are being developed as next-generation nonvolatile memories.
For this reason, there is a demand of a memory system useful for controlling a nonvolatile memory that performs write and read of data by the last-in first-out method.